rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 15 Demon to Loli
(627) Lightning Without Thunder: Empty game is empty. (622) Lian: what? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: We only hve two players! D: (622) Lian: we will have at least 3.. though we have shown in the past the tow of you can take out a 2nd circle demon (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: lucky rolls (622) Lian: that was 50 xp ago (622) Lian: shadell feel free to pimp while we wait (626) Shadell: Ah right, I'm running a game, still looking for another player or two. Generally themed around the sidereal charm Pattern Spider Touch, expect metaplot, elder exalts messing with you and Kether rock. Interested? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Nah, I'm alredy in too many games. (626) Shadell: K. (622) Lian: So who do you want to go after? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Man,I can't for the life of me remember her name now. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: The.. silent one. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: She steals voices. (626) Shadell: Bergerine I believe. Skimming through COCD for any other good choices though. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah, her. (626) Shadell: Stanewald could be useful too. (622) Lian: Not Yugioh? (626) Shadell: Hmm. (626) Shadell: Does PIM even work on a box? (622) Lian: yes (627) Lightning Without Thunder: PIM? (622) Lian: Her special charm (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, right. (622) Lian: aka Ghetto Pattern spider Touch (627) Lightning Without Thunder: I don't think Lightning would let a soul of anyone but Adorjan train Footsteps. (622) Lian: its more a subsidary (626) Shadell: Bergerine is Ligier. (622) Lian: Guemela (627) Lightning Without Thunder: buh (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Actually. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: How about Lypothymie? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, no, wait, she's third-circle. (622) Lian: Benezet that could totally not go horribly wrong (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Man, I didn't think she was Ligier. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Fff. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: That makes no sense (622) Lian: http://wiki.white-wolf.com/exalted/index.php?title=List_of_Demon_Characters ah the lazy ness (626) Shadell: Missing some isn't it? (626) Shadell: Like every third circle from COCD: Malfeas? (622) Lian: yet it has all the seconds from there (622) Lian: Ooh Janequin! (626) Shadell: Gumela's a second circle of Adorjan. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha, Janequin. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "OKAY HOOKER DEMON" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "YOU TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER" (622) Lian: They are going to be forcably altered... (626) Shadell: Hmm, what happened to Ceylin? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Not coming tonight. (626) Shadell: And Sabine? (622) Lian: Being undescive and mopey. (626) Shadell: Ah. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Wyh mopey? (626) Shadell: And Mirage has family issues and might be here shortly. (622) Lian: Because I think oocly she's Manic Depressive? (626) Shadell: family stuff rather. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: I'm still kind of set on Berengiere. (626) Shadell: Gumela would be hilarious. (626) Shadell: ROGD:2 look at its innate powers. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Or Octavian. (626) Shadell: Also doesn't this plan kind of require Ceylin for legitimacy? (626) Shadell: Or Mirage to take all responsibility and thus nullify the matter entirely. (622) Lian: Ceylin's player has said she's ok the challenge (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Sondok. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: :3 (622) Lian: since Niets going to mindrape them you might as well chose something you don't like (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Buh. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: I was thinking we were going to PERSUADE them. (626) Shadell: Nah. (626) Shadell: This guarantees they won't backstab us and it plays better to this party's strengths. (626) Shadell: Also extends power in hell. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Buh. (622) Lian: Yeah its not like its a Gem Lord or anything (627) Lightning Without Thunder: In that case, Berengiere. (626) Shadell: Lets summon a few of those instead. (622) Lian: That was some great negotiating last night "Give me my stuff because its mine" "Give her her stuff because I'll hurt you" (622) Lian: Infernals can't summon elementals (626) Shadell: Aww. (622) Lian: wow Berengere is like a wonderful mix of everything that's not Malfeas.. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah, that's why I was usrprisd. (622) Lian: some Cecelyn, some Adorjan.. (622) Lian: anyway I am sure mirage can catch up, so general plan of hit her until she goes down? (626) Shadell: Not seeing much Adorjan really, and that works for me. (622) Lian: the whole stealing voices thing (626) Shadell: Ah, yeah. (622) Lian: SO anything you want to plan for on the trip to the boneyard? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Nope. (622) Lian: Alright well you come to the large corpse of some unknown fetich, why it hasn't respawned and who's it was is a great mystery.. or something that gets you turned into a start either or. (626) Niet: (Lightning trade her your voice then grab telepathy!) (622) Lian: Its large, depressing and the closest thing one will get ot a shadowlands in Malfeas., your target sits in the exact center watching waiting for would be thieves (622) Lian: so many precious potential artifact pieces... (626) Niet: Niet drools a bit as she wanders through the center area. (626) Niet: (Want to go for a sneak attack while Niet distracts her?) (626) Niet: (As the almost qualifies as a plan they'd have set up?) (622) Lian: (Valt?) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Fff sorry)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, that sounds good.)) (626) Niet: Anyway, Niet slowly wanders over toward the second circle, staring lustfully at the varioous potential artifact components. (622) Lian: If she doesn't look like she's grabbing the parts nothing seems to hapepn (626) Niet: She isn't grabbing anything. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crouches in a hidden spot! (622) Lian: (Dex+Stealth Lightning) (626) Niet: "Hello!" Niet waves openly at Berengere, jumping up and down and generally being overly cutesy. (622) Berengere: "what do you want?" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I add the camo bonus?)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er, chameleon.)) (626) Niet: "Well, we were wondering if you could make a deal with us..." (622) Berengere: ((Yes you can)) (622) Berengere: ((...did Niet just break Lightning's hiding spot)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yes i think she did)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,5,2 = (5) (626) Niet: ((...)) (622) Berengere: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,5,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4)SEEEEEEEEE (626) Niet: ((Dammit! She wouldn't make that mistake...)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHAHAHA)) (626) Niet: ((And this is why I shouldn't play people better at deception than me...)) (622) Berengere: she fails to notice the scourge anyway (622) Berengere: "you want to silence your demon don't you?" (626) Niet: "Not quite something like that really" (626) Niet: "I want you to help our group train something." (622) Berengere: "no" (626) Niet: "In that case I don't suppose you'd be willing to just surrender all your territory?" (622) Berengere: "Does it look like I enjoy this place it is the will of Malfeas that the Fetich of Chung-o be watched over.." (626) Niet: "So that's a no?" (626) Niet: (That mean anything to Niet?) (622) Berengere: (Int+lore) (626) Niet: (Savant?) (622) Berengere: (sure why not) (626) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (626) Niet: "Why does it have to be watched anyway?" (622) Berengere: "It is his will" (626) Niet: "So will the primordial come back or something if it isn't?" (622) Berengere: "I don't want to get forged into a hellstrider. I don't ask those things. If you'd like to ask Malfeas go do piss him off" (626) Niet: "Maybe after we hunt down Swan...." (622) Berengere: "I am sure.." (622) Berengere: (lightning you there?)) (626) Niet: "Anyway..." (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yep.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning is like "maybe she'll die if i stay here long enough")) (626) Niet: "Would Malfeas have any problem with someone else guarding this place?" (622) Berengere: "Its not left unguarded when I am summonsed so I presume it gets done some how" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((He sends the demon puppies!)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning finally takes the initiative and runs at Berengere, swords drawn! (622) Berengere: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (1)Join battle roll (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ahaha)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (1) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:l)) (626) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,3,1 = (1) I'll do the worst of everyone (626) Niet: (Heh.) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHA)) (622) Berengere: she notices the pair's aggressive intent...and goes to claw the less cute and defensesless one! (622) Berengere: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,1 = (6)CLAW (622) Berengere: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,5,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (4)CLAW (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ahahaha)) (622) Berengere: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,7,5,5,5,5 = (5)Voce steal! (622) Berengere: (2 hits, claw and voice steal you may attempt to dodge as you are moving into combat) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Attempt to dodge or use PD?)) (622) Berengere: (Pd) (626) Niet: Niet takes a second to focus, hoping that Lightning wounds enough for an easy victory. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Man I forget rules. Can I use it both times?)) (626) Niet: (Yes.) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool. THEN I DO)) (622) Berengere: (Lightning then Niet) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning expertly dodges berengere's strikes, a gust of wind carrying her just out of the way. She jets up a little into the air, then falls towards the demon, slashing her swords. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (3) (622) Berengere: *there is much failure in Lightningville* (626) Niet: After her focus is at the peak, Niet strikes out with an applied act of will, causing a massive green flower to blossom up out of the ground around Bergerine. For moe! Niet doesn't actually scream as the flower wraps around the demon and the petals fold upward to encompass the entirety of her form. (Conviction channel+PIO+3 tick aiming. Attempt at an independent clinch.) (622) Berengere: (+3 because it matches motivation) (622) Berengere: (now watch her botch) (626) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (8) Still doomed and taking willpower. (626) Niet: (I think I just tied her base dice-pool.) (622) Berengere: she is muchly bound (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pwnt)) (626) Niet: (Now beat her to death while she can't move.) (622) Berengere: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (6)gain control (622) Berengere: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2 = (1)Spiteful voice steal on the girl with no combo! (622) Berengere: ...and lightnings go as nothing happens (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fail)) (622) Berengere: (I like how true love is 12/12) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning smiles, her third eye glinting as she lands and turns back to Berengere. Light ripples up her blades, then bursts into flame as she launches herself at the demon again, tossing the swords in between hands to attack in a way remarkably similar to a lawnmower. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I wanan use my combo, but I'm not even sure I HAVE enough motes to use the excellency + flurry + -1 to everything.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9 for the excellency + 10 for the flurry + 3...)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, yeah, enough.)) (626) Niet: (This is the huge flurry right?) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((This is the holy shit everything dies flurry.)) (622) Lian: (2 wp, however 4 motes, however much you want to spend on your excellency max of ten) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, what?)) (622) Lian: (Your costs are 2 willpower, 7 for the flurry charm and flames charm, plus however much you want to put in your excellency max of 10) (622) Lian: (you cna do 10 attacks max 8 sword, 2 kick... 1 bite so 11) (626) Niet: (No dropping the sword and punching?) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((7 for flurry of 10 attacks AND the flame?)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er, flurry of 8.)) (622) Lian: (Your flurry activation charm is 4 m 1 wp. the fire attack is 3 motes) (626) Niet: (It's not a guaranteed insta-kill and a defense combo would still be cheaper.) (622) Lian: (she has her paranoia combo in it too)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait. I thought you put more motes in if you wanted to do more attacks. I can't... brain.)) (626) Niet: (Naturally.) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Man, I've been doing that this whole time.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I feel dumb.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, blowing 17 motes and 2 WP for a flurry of 8 attacks with 10 added dice and the fire thing!)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Any stunt bonus?)) (622) Lian: (+2) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yessss giant dice pool makes the plaid happy)) (622) Lian: (so its 22 to start, 14 to end) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (8) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (13) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (9) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2 = (10) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,5,4,4,4,3,2 = (11) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,6,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,1 = (5) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,6,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,2,1,1 = (7) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And then the world exploded.)) (622) Lian: (all ping well one doesn't ping but gets the same amount as pinging)) (622) Lian: ((32 dice of damage) (622) Lian: (aren't we glad love doesn't have hardness?) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (15) (622) Lian: Lightning hacks her to pieces as those pieces pulled into the flower as it closes up... (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oops. Did I hit her too hard?" (626) Niet: "Just hard enough! Now watch." (627) Lightning Without Thunder: She sheathes her swords and watches! (626) Niet: The flower pulsates for a few minutes before rapidly blooming. The petals fall open to the ground, leaving Beregene revealed. She seems much shorter and dressed in a rather victorian garb. In short she's a gothic lolita, though her clothing seems quite grave looking something like a hard taskmistress, a very short, young-looking taskmistress. Ingrained into her psyche is a job, "To serve her masters, the circle by working tirelessly to train their young." (626) Niet: (That work?) (626) Niet: The flower rapidly wilts and vanishes into dust, aging hundreds of years in a second. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oh, she's kind of cute." (626) Niet: And she also has a whip. (626) Niet: "Naturally." (622) Lian: *it starts to snow around them* (626) Niet: (she'd get a 4 in lore or bureacracy probably.) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hope she isn't going to molest Footsteps." (626) Niet: "No." (622) Lian: *There's much snowing as Lightning acknowledging cuteness causes severe temperature changes...* (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "Good. Though maybe when she grows up..." She considers the demon thoughtfully. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hey, Lightning fully admits that Ceylin is cute.)) (622) Lian: ((But evne lightning is cuter than her....(( (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nah.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning wubs her.)) (626) Niet: "Anyway, she should be willing now." (622) Lian: ((what is this WUV you speak of?)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bwaha.)) (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "So I just... tell her to do it?" (626) Niet: "She wants to do it." (627) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning claps twice. With alternating sets of hands. "Beregene!" (622) Lian: the little ex demon looks over at Lightning (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "Go attend to my daughter!" (626) Niet: "Beria It is." (622) Beria: (test) (622) Beria: "Where is she ma'am? (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "...somewhere in Malfeas! Now hop to it!" (622) Beria: "That isn't helping" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "...probably in my manse." (622) Beria: she gets a cute annoyed look on her face and then looks to Niet for an explanation (626) Niet: "Lightning's Manse, in the area that used to be owned by the kite-flute" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "Righy." (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...*t)) (622) Beria: "I need you to take me there" (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fine. Get on my shoulders." (622) Beria: (and she wonders why people think she'd make a good horse)) (622) Beria: *she giggles and climbs on* (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet, you coming?" (626) Niet: Niet giggles and climbs on. (622) Lian: Presumably lightning Heroicly doesn't drop the pair.. or does and laughs (627) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you. So much. All of you." She grabs the ladies' feet to hold them on, then zooms off towards her manse. (622) Lian: she could always drop them, I mean they've taken on 2 second circle demons its not that hard.. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nah.)) (622) Lian: So Lightning heroicly overcomes desires to drop the Loli and Ex Loli onto Malfeas below and heads back to her Manse. (627) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Man, I need sleeps.)) (622) Lian: alright 5, each, if you want to do anything before next game you know how to contact me ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights